Borderline Pain And Pleasure
by lunastars
Summary: "Her eyes wandered the cave until they fell on the gas mask. Even though he had knocked it off it sat propped up slightly, facing them like it was watching. Cassidy reached out towards it. If anything, it only turned her on more." - Mac/OC one-shot


**A/N:** My first Red Canyon fic. Only Cassidy belongs to me and she wouldn't leave me alone. Mac was her perfect pairing so here we are, I hope you enjoy. :)

**Rated M**

* * *

Cassidy entered the cave slowly. She had been in town for around 263 days by her recognition and she had been down to the caves every day for the past 230 days, but still the caves unsettled her. She knew of the dangers down here, she interacted with them every time she came down. Normally Cassidy welcomed such dangers, she enjoyed the thrill of it all but there was something different about the caves. Since the day she met him Cassidy had always guessed that it wasn't Mac who made the caves terrifying but instead it was the caves that made Mac terrifying.

The days were getting darker and soon it would be the middle of winter. Cassidy didn't expect it to snow per say but she knew it was going to get a lot colder and she was already shivering whenever she left her motel room. The caves would definitely get a hit. They were out of the way and although parts of it were tight knit the cave itself was quite open. A few strong winds and the place would be like a giant walk in freezer. More often than not Cassidy tried to draw their time together away from the caves and back to the hotel room but Mac rarely agreed. Occasionally they did, usually when it was closer but she never saw Mac more at home than when he was in the caves.

"Mac?" she called out as she got closer.

Cassidy knew that he would most likely be finishing up any business he had. That was one of the things they never normally discussed. She never said a word about the kind of business he was involved in or the fact that he had done some brutal things in his past, and he never discussed the fact that she ran away from her home but still continued to live in a motel like this was just a vacation.

It wasn't a vacation. She had moved away from Chicago those 263 days ago. A shitty ex-boyfriend who didn't understand the difference between 'looking after' and 'stalking' had been the biggest reason but also the fact that her well-to-do, workaholic family didn't like her job choice. A job choice that Cassidy thought was perfectly acceptable. She had been working in an old antique shop. It didn't pay much money but she enjoyed it and her photography hobby had brought in a pretty penny whenever she needed it.

Now she was just a photographer living in a motel and barely scraping by while she had relations in a cave with a man who was undoubtedly one of the most hated men she had ever come across. Her parents would be oh so proud and that's exactly what stopped her from running away from Mac the first time she met him.

"Mac!" she called again as she got even closer.

It had been dark. She had gone to the local to get a drink, which eventually turned into several. No one had stopped her which now didn't surprise her one little bit. It didn't matter that she could barely put one foot in front of the other without swaying over to one side. And that's exactly how she left the bar. Her drunken state had her almost falling face first into the dirt, but instead she was stopped as an arm wrapped around her and stopped her.

It had been Mac. She had been a little on the flirtatious side, but as she turned to face him all of that drained away. Her face went pale the first time she saw him and her heart began to hammer against her chest. Even the sight of him was enough to scare the life out of her. He had gripped her tightly, stopping her from getting away and it was just what she needed to convince herself not to run but instead to stay and thank him with another drink.

"Mac!" she called once again. "Jesus, where are you?"

"Fuck." She heard him curse, followed by the sound of something glass falling and smashing against the cold floor. "In here, wait a minute."

She sighed, looking around for a reasonable size rock. Eventually she found one big enough to sit on while she waited for him to finish up. The smell was different this time around, clearly something had gone wrong. She wasn't sure exactly what he did down here but all she knew was that drugs were involved. Once upon a time it had been meth that Mac was involved in but it seemed like that had change to another drug at some point. As per their agreement though Cassidy never asked questions about it, but she was sure that drugs was still the main factor, even though she had never actually seen any product come into or leave the cave at any given hour and she was usually in the respective area taking photos or spending time with Mac.

"You're early."

Cassidy looked up to see Mac climbing through to her side. He had his gas mask on the top of his head and he still had one of his gloves on. His overalls weren't buttoned up right and they hung slightly off one shoulder. Nothing about his look was well put together at all. If anything it was typical.

"I didn't think you would mind," she shrugged, pushing herself off of the rock.

"Good thing I was done," he muttered to himself as he yanked off the other glove and let it fall to the floor by his feet.

"I'm surprised you're still doing this," she commented softly, looking at the ground as she walked around in a bit of a circle.

"Why are you surprised?"

"I know you're not stupid," she told him, carefully looking his way. "I know you've heard people talking, talking about how you're different with me. Yeah you're still a little hands on and you can still be crude with your words around me but not half as bad as you could be. They all think you're going soft and I'm just surprised they've kept you in the business."

Slowly and deliberately Mac made his way over to where Cassidy stood. She took a few steps back until she hit the cave wall. Mac continued to walk forward. He was slouched slightly and there was that usual twinkle in his eyes, the one that said he had an idea that you didn't want to necessarily get involved in.

"Soft, huh?" His voice was low as his hand reached up to knock the gas mask off the top of his head. As it hit the floor he stopped dead in front of Cassidy. "Do _you_ think I'm soft?"

She gulped. His eyes had gotten considerably darker and he was over-shadowing her now. "I _know_ you're not soft. Although I can't help but feel like you do treat me a little differently."

Mac slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her face. The action was so quick and mixed with the loud sounds it created, Cassidy jumped right out of her skin. Her heart pounded as Mac leaned in closer to her. Everything that usually had people turning away, had her coming back in for more.

Cassidy licked her lips as Mac bit his. Their eyes drifted downwards but it was Mac who moved first. He dropped one hand from its place on the wall and stooped down to one side. Everything about his movements were slow and even though Cassidy watched him like a hawk, he was too quick for her to catch.

He pressed his lips firmly to hers. She barely had a chance to react as his lips worked harshly against her own. It didn't take Cassidy too long to regain her senses as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him in closer. The hand that hung loosely by Mac's side came up to grip Cassidy's ass hard and his other hand joined it. His nails dug into her as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her between himself and the wall. Keeping her secured he brought his hands up to her shirt. With no hesitation he ripped it apart, causing the buttons to fly off in different directions. The tank top she wore underneath soon followed. Within seconds it laid in scraps by their feet.

Mac bit her lip hard. As he pulled away from her droplets of blood started to form. He snaked out his tongue and licked at her bottom lip, catching the drops of blood and wiping it completely clean. As he marvelled in the taste he pulled her away from the wall and spun around. Cassidy dropped to the floor and they took a step back from each other. As he started to pull off his overalls, she started to undo her jeans.

For each item of clothing that one removed, the other also lost another item. Soon they both stood there, Mac completely bare as Cassidy lost her bra. She reached down to remove the rest of her underwear when Mac stepped closer. She removed her hands and held them up as she took a step back. He slouched after her and even when she had nowhere else to go, he didn't stop until he was stood right in front of her. He was so close that his erection poked her in the stomach. He reached down to remove the rest of her underwear himself.

As he pulled them down he followed them, crouching down in front of her. She lifted one leg and then the other until he was able to slip them off of both feet. He flung them somewhere over his shoulder as he used his other hand to push her legs apart slightly. His hands gripped her hips as he pressed his tongue against her centre. Cassidy shivered as the tip of his tongue slipped between her slit. He flicked the end of his tongue repeatedly as he slowly withdrew it again.

Getting to his feet, he grabbed Cassidy hard and spun her round, throwing her to the floor. She bit her lip to stop from calling out as she made impact. Mac was never really that gentle with her, in fact he was borderline forceful and unstoppable. He was on her within seconds, hovering over her and looking down at her like she was some kind of prey.

Instead of going for her lips, he went for her neck. As he settled between her legs, he bit her neck before trailing down to bite another part and then another part. He repeatedly bit at various parts of her neck, some short and sweet, others long and deliberate. Some left marks while others were red for mere seconds. Each one, however, brought a strangled noise from between Cassidy's lips.

As the heat practically radiated off of their bodies, Mac bit and sucked at her breasts. He left notable marks across them as he sunk his teeth in and lolled his tongue over the same areas. Cassidy was so preoccupied on the thin line between pain and pleasure that Mac took the moment of vulnerability. He pushed into her so hard and fast that even if Cassidy wanted to disagree, it would be pointless.

He pulled out of her slowly and rammed harshly back into her. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder and she wrapped her legs around him, drawing him in deeper. He should no mercy as he pounded into her. Cassidy could feel herself being pushed further into the dirt with every stroke. She was sure that one of these days he really was going to break her in two. He seemed to harden even more inside of her. The show was never over until Mac said so and it seemed like he was only just getting started.

Cassidy's back arched. Her peaked nipples brushed against his chest and her nails raked down his bare back, earning her a particularly deep thrust. Their breathing both faltered as Mac still for a mere second or two. This time when he withdrew, he did so completely. He pulled back, causing her legs to drop back to the ground. She knew what was coming, it always did. Right on cue he flipped her onto her front. His hands gripped her hips and pulled, lifting her into a raised position.

He got to his knees. He leaned over her and placed one elbow in the dirt as his arm rested against her head and tangled with her hair. He pinned her there while his other hand intertwined with hers. He licked the side of her neck as he rammed into her once again. Every time he sunk back into her, she let out a shaky groan, crying out words of encouragement. A few times she made sure to beg, to really sound desperate and needy. Each one resulted in Mac going harder and deeper with his strokes.

Cassidy knew her body would be littered with bruises in mere hours. It always was, she still had some from past encounters, but she would never trade them. Just the feel of him inside of her was enough to make her squirm but the way he was so ruthless with her was even better. Every time he bit her it setn a heat running through her body, whenever he gave just a split second of recognition to her own pleasure it made her want him even more, whenever he pushed into her so hard that she felt she was going to break it made her beg for more and whenever he moved with such reckless speed it had her wanting to be locked down in the caves with him for the rest of her days.

She was lost. Her head was in the clouds as buried himself in her. Her legs began to shake and as his breathing became deeper she knew they were both close. Her eyes wandered the cave until they fell on the gas mask. Even though he had knocked it off it sat propped up slightly, facing them like it was watching. Cassidy reached out towards it. If anything, it only turned her on more.

* * *

R&R


End file.
